Physical fitness is important for a healthy lifestyle. Accordingly, schools assess the physical fitness of their students (e.g., by participating in the President's Challenge). Trunk lifts can be performed during such assessments. Conventionally, teachers or other designated testers used hand held rulers or other such instruments to determine the height of the trunk lift being performed. Observing each student perform the trunk lift can be time consuming.
Improvements are desired.